Russell Allman
"Sam? You're... okay? But I thought... never mind..." --Russell, after learning that his childhood friend Sam isn't dead like he was assumed to be Appearance Russell is nineteen years old and about 5' 9" in height, which translates into about 175 cm. He has short black hair and large silver eyes that people describe as "unsettling". His wrists are wrapped in bandages, the reasoning behind which is unspecified. He wears an old white t-shirt that dangles off of his thin frame, along with equally loose black jeans. He has pale, almost ghostly skin, and if he's injured enough, it can even be slightly see-through. Background Russell, along with his twin sister Reese, was born to an abusive father and a terminally ill mother. Three years later, his mother died while giving birth to their younger brother, Casey. Furious, their father took out his frustration on his three children, beating them down both literally and metaphorically. Russell was forced to go into contracted killing at only age fifteen, where he continued to kill for almost three years. The last murder he committed was a few weeks shy of his eighteenth birthday, when he killed someone, not because of a contract, but because they knew too much. The family's only respite was when Reese and Russell finally turned eighteen, moving out and away from their father and taking Casey with them. Less than eight months later, Russell was diagnosed with both clinical depression and dementia, and was sent to the titular ward in which the bulk of the story takes place. Behavior Russell has a tendency to stare directly into the eyes off staff members and other patients, until they eventually snap and tell him to stop, which he does without words or resistance. He rarely speaks with anyone outside of his circle, which consists of only his brother, childhood friend, and secret crush. He has a tendency to stay in his room with his roommate, talking about this and that, but he leaves for food, water, or the rare cases when he leaves to socialize. Health Issues (Physical) When put under too much strain, Russell has a tendency to cough up blood. He normally needs to take a rest when he starts doing this, since it does a lot to weaken his immune system. He also has a tendency to run into things, since he looks down when he walks. This leads to bumps, bruises, cuts, and scrapes. This has no relation to the wounds on his wrists, which have no discernible origin. Health Issues (Mental) Russell has both clinical depression and dementia, which hinder his ability to trust others, as well as perceive the world around him. He's prone to bashing his head against walls. He claims that this is because of his depression, which makes him feel trapped in his own body. He also doesn't eat much, but hasn't been proven to be anorexic. He's almost morbidly underweight, but is somehow holding on to what little bit of muscle mass and organs he has left. Role Russell is the main protagonist of the story. Although the perspective switches at a few points, the story is taken from his point of view for the majority. As such, the most is known about him. Monster Russell's monster is known as Loathing Father. While the monster's design itself isn't all that creepy, it's more dangerous than the majority of other monsters, second only to maybe the Valley of Shadows (Maysilee's monster) or Insanity Within (Sydney's monster). Loathing Father takes the form of Russell's abusive father, complete with a police officer uniform and a grotesque mess for a face. You'd instantly be able to tell that this monster is Russell's due to the black hair and silver eyes, a trait shared with both of his sons. Loathing father carries a gun, along with a broken beer bottle. Its face is a horrific swirl of pink flesh, with only the silver eyes burning between the folds. It walks as if it's drunk, referencing his father's alcoholism. Poem: "A bottle breaks over your head. You cry and cry, but it's still your fault. Oh my God! You killed him! You killed him!"